The Camping Trip
by Fiona Church
Summary: This is a story of a camping trip that Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus take- you can decide when it's set. Planning to focus mostly on Magnus and Alec. Rated M because of certain things that certain couples do. Chapters are posted based on reviews
1. The Arrival

**Hi guys, this is my first fan-fic so constructive criticism is welcome. Whether or not another chapter gets published depends on the reviews; don't hesitate to speak your mind. Enjoy the story)**

Isabelle looked around her in content; on her left Alec was looking ahead at the road, his hands resting on the steering wheel while Magnus, on her other side, was reading one of his many fashion magazines while muttering something about not enough glitter.

In the back, Clary, with Jace and Simon either side of her, was listening as Jace whispered into her ear and Simon obliviously stared out the window, quietly humming along to his ipod. Isabelle grinned to herself, this camping trip had been a brilliant plan, and better yet- it was _her_ idea.

She bit her lip and glanced back at Simon. Plus, she thought, it meant she could get some alone time with _him_. Of course it had taken some work to persuade Maryse, even more to persuade Jocelyn but it would be definitely be worth it, Isabelle decided.

Magnus sighed and clamped his magazine shut with flourish. He slide his eyes sideways and snuck a glance over at Alec; sensing his boyfriends eyes on him, Alec locked eyes with Magnus's before snapping them back to the road.

Magnus sighed again and nudged Isabelle, "How long did you say this drive would take?" Isabelle shrugged in reply, "two to three hours depending on the traffic and how fast Alec drives," She turned to her brother, "which reminds me; Alec, why are you going 60 in a 70mph zone?" Alec gave her a fleeting look, "Because," he said, his face flushing, "60 is safer."

Jace piped up from the back, his voice tinged with annoyance, "If we'd wanted to drive slower than an old woman, we'd have let Simon drive." Simon, still ignorant of the conversation going on around him continued humming to his music, Clary on the other hand glared at Jace, "He's a hell of a lot better at driving than you." She retorted, defending her oblivious friend.

Magnus grinned lazily, "Now, now, settle down children. If I'd known that we'd all start fighting before half way, which I did, then I would have prepared something like this." He flicked is hand shooting out blue sparks and suddenly the car was going at what felt like over 400mph.

Clary and Simon let out a scream; even Isabelle and Jace were gritting their teeth. Alec however glared at his boyfriend and tightened his grip on the wheel, "Stop it Magnus." He growled.

With another flick of his hand, the car came to a complete stop, "Ta-da!" he exclaimed, "We're here!" Simon opened the door and tumbled out, "I think I'm going to be sick." He moaned. Magnus calmly undid his seatbelt and stepped out of the car to look around at the campsite.

He wrinkled his nose in disdain, "There better be hot water in those showers." He muttered. Alec clamped his hand onto Magnus's shoulder, "Don't worry, there will be, do you think Isabelle would have chosen here if there wasn't? Magnus's hand crept around Alec's waist, he looked down into the beautiful blue eyes of his shadowhunter, "Maybe you and I should go and check them out... together." Magnus breathed.

Alec's breathing caught for a moment and his eyes began to glaze with lust before he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, "Behave, Magus," he scolded, "you're just going to have to wait to do that kind of activity until we get back home."

"Hey Magnus," Isabelle's voice cut into their private conversation, "make yourself useful and use some of that magic to set up our tents!" He strode over to the rest of the group, Alec trailing behind him. Once he'd reached Isabelle, Magnus grinned at her and loudly proclaimed, "You're going to have to do it by hand, I'm saving all my energy for tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alec's face went bright red, "Magnus." He hissed. Simon made fake gagging noises and Isabelle and Clary giggled, Jace just carried on staring into space, pretending he hadn't heard anything. Magnus, enjoying the embarrassment he was causing his lover decided to add, "you should all be glad that I have a sound-proofing spell," he looked right at Jace, "this one's a screamer."

Alec started sputtering out his denial. "Well I guess that sorts out the pairing for the first tent," Isabelle laughed before her face turned serious, "now I'd be fine with sharing a tent with Clary she began, but Jace quickly cut in, "I am NOT sharing a tent with the Daylighter!" Isabelle raised her eyebrows, "fine then," she said, "you can share with Clary." Jace and Clary smiled at each other, Clary glad that Jocelyn wasn't there to say anything.

"Deal." Jace said. Isabelle's eyes went straight to Simon; things were working out just as she wanted.

Alec caught the look that his sister was sending the vampire and quickly objected "No Isabelle, you can share with me and Simon can share with Magnus." Simon hastily raised his voice, "I'm not going to share with Magnus," he glared at Alec, "your boyfriend's brought so many bags that there won't be room for me to sleep and I am not snuggling up to him."

Alec was about to say something about how Simon just wanted to snuggle up with his sister instead, but Magnus, sensing Alec's mood, put his hand on Alec's arm- instantly calming him. Alec took a deep breath, "Fine." Before turning on his heel and walking back up to the car.

It didn't take long for the tents to be set up- without magic- and for them all to settle in before Clary was suggesting that some of them go for a walk around the campsite to see what they could find; both Simon and Jace jumped at the idea. "Oh Simon," Isabelle called, "I thought maybe you'd want to go to the river with me?"

She stepped out of their tent and boy oh boy was she stunning; her long black hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and all she was clothed in was a loose black dress that stopped mid-thigh and a black and silver string bikini.

Simon's eyes nearly bulged right out of his head; he eagerly nodded and ran into his tent to change. Jace rolled his eyes and turned to his beloved Clary, "I guess it's just you and me then." Clary shrugged and the two started walking off in search of the rest of the campsite, Simon and Isabelle soon left too in search of the river.

Magnus looked over at Alec, his cat-like eyes intense. "I guess we're alone now." He purred at Alec, Alec gulped and scooted a little closer, "I guess we are."


	2. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

**Sorry it's so short; I wrote this in an hour before bed. Once again, next chapter is posted based on reviews- all suggestions welcome. WARNING: there's a bit of boy on boy action so if you don't like then GTFO**

"So what do you think we should do?" Magnus breathed into Alec's ear.

His hand slid down Alec's chest, making the boy shiver in delight. Alec's breathing quickened, but he tried to maintain his cool, "We could start up a campfire?"

Magnus laughed lightly and walked two fingers across Alec's upper thigh, "I was thinking something a little... tastier."

The shadowhunter's breathing became shallow and he swallowed harshly, "How about we make dinner?"

Magnus grinned widely and moved his face no more than an inch from Alec's and whispered, "Why don't we skip straight to dessert." He rushed to close the distance between his lips and Alec's.

Alec groaned and relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to Magnus's eager tongue. Magnus clawed at Alec's shirt, tugging it up to his armpits. Alec broke apart from their kiss and lifted his arms, allowing for the removal of his shirt.

Magnus threw it aside and quickly began attacking Alec's chin, lips and neck with small wet kisses, and then he started to work his way down. First he bit then licked Alec's collar bone, then trailed his tongue down to Alec's left nipple.

He took the hard nub between his teeth and rolled it with his tongue extracting a gasp from Alec's mouth; he bit down harder and began sucking hard causing Alec to moan. Magnus always felt a certain thrill whenever he could elicit such sounds from his boyfriend.

Suddenly Alec couldn't take it anymore and he threw Magnus off of him and onto his back, growling he easily ripped the net tank top from his lover's body and threw himself on top of him.

Their tongues tangles in a battle for dominance and their hands frantically clawed at each other's backs, desperate to get just that much closer. Magnus felt his straining erection brush against Alec's through their pants and he ground into it moaning Alec's name.

Alec rubbed his hardness back against Magnus's and started to thrust against him, desperately searching for friction. Magnus knew that despite Alec's youth and his relative newness to most things sexual, this would not be enough to finish either of them. Slowly he moved his hands down to the waistband of Alec's jeans and began to tug.

Alec pulled back, gasping for breath, "No Magnus, let me pleasure you first for once."And with that he pushed himself down until his head was at Magnus's crotch.

Alec stared up at him as he used his teeth to undo the zip of Magnus's rainbow leather pants, bit by bit. Once the zipper had reached the bottom he quickly moved his hands to undo the button to find that his boyfriend was not wearing any underwear.

By then Alec's eye's had completely dilated with lust and love for his Magnus and rather than wasting time tugging the skin-tight pants off of Magnus's legs, he simply pulled at them a little until his boyfriends engorged cock sprang free.

Magnus moaned at the sensation of the cool air hitting his privates but then almost yelped at the sensation of Alec's hot, wet mouth encasing his tip. He desperately fought the urge to thrust into the back of Alec's throat as Alec slid his mouth further over Magnus's cock,

"Fuck, yes." Magnus moaned gutturally and squeezed his eyes shut with pleasure.

"What the fuck!" Jace yelled as he came into view of the campsite.

Both Magnus and Alec's eyes shot open in shock. Alec leapt away from his partner, wiping the mixture of spit and pre-cum from his mouth. Jace was staring at him in shock and Alec went bright red before grabbing his shirt and running into his tent to hide.

Magnus sat up calmly, "We were," he voiced, "enjoying a little private time, as you could clearly see. But I guess that's over now."

He stood up, zipping away his now soft penis and doing up the button.

Jace snorted, "Maybe you should try enjoying your private time IN PRIVATE."

Magnus looked at Jace barely disguising his distaste, "I have a boyfriend to console, I'll be seeing you later." He turned on his heel and stalked over his tent.

Jace turned away as he heard the tent zip open and close and the soft murmurings coming from within the tent. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Now that, he thought, would rather unfortunately stick around for a long, long time.


	3. The First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

**So here it is; chapter 3. I don't know how many in total there will be, I guess I'll wait and see where the story takes me. Sorry for any possible mistakes in here, I typed out half of this in the dark. As always, next chapter will be posted based on reviews; all comments and suggestions welcome)**

Later that night the group- minus Alec- all sat around a small campfire, sipping hot chocolates and making small talk. As Isabelle drained the last of her cup, she looked around as if just realising that someone was missing, "Magnus," she asked, "where's Alec?"

Magnus's big cat eyes swung to look at Jace, then her, then back at Jace again, the pupils of his eyes greatly enlarged in the firelight. The image of Alec curled up in their tent, hiding under the covers flickered in his mind, he turned back to Isabelle,

"He had a bit of a fright, so he's decided to turn in for the night." Isabelle laughed, "What, did he find a spider in his bag or something?" Magnus grinned back at her, "Something like that."

Meanwhile, in the tent Alec was mentally kicking himself over and over again for the events earlier that day, groaning at his stupidity of performing such acts in broad daylight and cursing that it just HAD to be Jace who found them. Not that he wanted Isabelle, Clary or Simon to have been either- but none of them were his parabati.

However, no matter how much he wanted to never have to see Jace again, he realised that that just wouldn't be possible. Taking a deep breath, he slid out of his sleeping bag and stood up. He clenched and unclenched his fists, preparing himself for the worst, and then slowly unzipped the door of the tent.

Magnus's ears twitched in anticipation as he heard the tent unzip, "Hello darling," he purred as Alec stepped out, avoiding all eye contact, "feeling better?" Alec hesitated then nodded briefly before slowly walking towards the group.

He sat down in-between Magnus and Clary, Magnus's hand protectively settled on his knee, "Good, good. Here, have a drink." Magnus smiled, he waved his free hand and shot blue sparks at an empty mug in front of him before passing it to Alec.

He took the now steaming cup in his hands and tentatively took a sip. Mmm, he thought, it was straight black coffee made just the way he liked it. He took another sip and relaxed slightly in his seat. "So, what did you guys get up to while Simon and I were at the river?" Isabelle asked, twisting her still slightly damp hair as she looked at the others expectantly.

"Well," Clary started, "Jace and I started to go look around the campsite, you know, see who else was here and what facilities there are et cetera. But then Jace realised he'd forgotten his phone, so he went back and I took some photos of the scenery."

Isabelle looked at Magnus and Alec, "So what did you guys do?" Alec's face immediately turned a bright shade of red and was immensely glad for the dim lighting. He cleared his throat and Magnus gently squeezed his knee, "We just hung out for a bit." Alec mumbled.

Across the fire he faintly heard Jace mutter, "S_omething else _was certainly hanging out too." Luckily for both Alec and Jace, neither Magnus nor any of the other seemed to hear. Isabelle smiled at them all, "Well then, I would say that Simon and I definitely had the most fun,"

Jace snickered in the background but Isabelle just ignored him and carried on, "the river is absolutely amazing, brilliant even. We should all go tomorrow!"

"What a wonderful idea!" Magnus exclaimed, "It will be the perfect time to try out my new swimsuit!" Alec groaned at loud, "Not the Speedos." Magnus grinned at his boyfriend, "Yes the Speedos, the _sparkly_ Speedos."

He then pouted at his boyfriend, "You loved them when I tried them on at home, you said they made me look se Alec quickly cut him off, a new blush spreading itself across his cheeks, "Ok, ok, wear them."

Simon audibly whispered to Isabelle, "I don't have to go if I have to see that do I?" From across the circle Alec growled, "You're not insulting my boyfriends fashion choice, are you Simon?" his voice was low, threatening. "Don't be silly, Alec," Magnus laughed, "He just means he's a little uncomfortable seeing me in what practically looks like underwear. That and he's worried I'll steal Izzy's heart when she sees me looking so fabulous." He jokingly winked at Isabelle.

He looked back at Alec, his eyes still sparkling with laughter, "Not that I don't love how protective you are of me." The laughter left his eyes, replaced by a much deeper feeling and he leaned in to capture Alec's lips in his.

Both Alec and Magnus's heart rates quickened as their lips touched and Magnus's hand moved up to caress Alec's face. Suddenly they became aware of the sound of fake gagging. Alec hastened to pull away, furiously blushing.

Magnus turned to scathingly speak to Simon who was still mid-gag as Isabelle opened her mouth to fiercely defend her brother when suddenly someone else cut in. "Show a little respect, Simon. Alec doesn't gag at you, even when he catches you kissing his sister." Jace was glaring right at him, "If you have a problem with them kissing then you can take it up with me."

Simon looked at Alec and Magnus then bowed his head, "Sorry guys, it was just a joke, I didn't mean any harm. I would've done the same if it'd been Clary and Jace." Magnus clapped his hands together, "No harm done, let's just enjoy the show." Clary looked around in confusion, "What show?" she began to say, before a brilliant display of fireworks burst into action above their heads. She smiled to herself and leaned back to watch the dazzling fireworks demonstration.

**Later**

"So," Magnus whispered as he snuggled into Alec's chest, "did you enjoy my fireworks?" Alec swallowed and ran a hand down Magnus's chest, "I did," he breathed, "but I was a little distracted."

Magnus propped himself up on his elbows and stared deep into Alec's eyes, "Distracted by what?" Alec blushed, glad of the darkness to conceal him, "Thinking about you," he replied, "and the fireworks we could be making in here."

Magnus chuckled, sensing the change in colour of Alec's cheeks while also feeling himself getting turned on by the boldness of Alec's statement; afterall, they only came once in a blue moon.

He pressed his growing hardness into Alec's thigh, just to let him know what an effect his words had on him. The shadowhunter boy's breathing came fast and shallow as he turned over to face Magnus; his lips were just mere inches away from kissing him.

Magnus thanked the gods for his cat eyes, allowing him to see Alec's face, even in the blackness, and rushed to close the gap between them. Their lips and tongues tangled for a few precious moments before they pulled away again.

Alec sighed in content and rested his head on Magnus's smooth chest, "I love you, you know." He whispered into the darkness. Magnus smiled, feeling a deep thrill when he heard those three important words, "I know, I love you too." He replied and kissed Alec on the forehead before rolling him on top of him and pulling their joined sleeping bags over top of their heads.


	4. The River

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

**Sorry this one took longer than normal to publish, I had a lot of assignments due that I'd put off until the last minute. Thanks for all the encouragement and enjoy (hopefully)**

**Warning: There may or may not be some boy on boy action**

Alec awoke the next morning to a cold and empty bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and wondered where on earth his warlock had disappeared to. After yawning and unzipping the tent, he looked out at their campsite and found his answer; Magnus was standing in front of a full-length mirror in the centre of the tent circle, applying the finishing touches to his make-up.

As he saw Alec through the mirror, he applied the last coat of mascara before turning around to smile at the sleepy shadowhunter. Magnus's eyes were lined with thick black kohl and topped off with bright purple, glittered eye-shadow.

To complete the look, he had applied a purple lipstick of the same colour, for once though; he had left his hair loose and gel free. Alec blinked at him in confusion, "Not that I don't think you look good Magnus, but won't all your make-up come off when we go swimming?"

Magnus pulled him in close and gave him a quick good morning kiss and then smiled lazily at him, "Don't be silly darling, all of this is waterproof, smudge proof, heat proof and bite proof." Alec frowned, "I understand the point of most of that, but why is it bite proof?"

Magnus grinned cheekily, "So that I can seduce you like this," he bit his lip sexily and gave Alec the eyes, "and also for after the seduction. You're a biter when you get into it." Alec blushed, praying that nobody had heard that last comment.

Magnus laughed at him, "I love how you blush, it's absolutely adorable." Alec's cheeks just reddened further and he decided not to reply.

With a snap of his hands, Magnus had magicked the mirror away. Alec looked around, surprised to see that nobody else was up yet, he turned to Magnus questioningly. Magnus smiled, "Wondering where everybody else is? Well, just a few minutes ago I heard some suspicious moaning from Jace and Clary's tent, and there's been no sign of life other than the occasional rustle from your sister's."

Alec looked over at Jace's tent just as the zipper ran down. Jace stepped out, stretching and shielding his eyes from the light, upon seeing Alec and Magnus standing there, he grinned and asked, "Didn't wake you up did we?" Alec rolled his eyes and snorted.

Clary wandered out of their tent to join the group. Still grinning, Jace sauntered over to Izzy's still silent tent. He shook the canvas roughly and yelled, "Wake up! It's time to get moving! Rise and shine!" Simon was the first to leave, followed by a very disgruntled Isabelle.

Despite being the last out of bed, Isabelle was the first to be ready for the river and most definitely the first in it. While Simon, Clary, Alec and Jace were still paddling in the shallow end, Isabelle was busy luxuriating in the deep, despite its freezing temperatures.

She laughed at Magnus's face when he flinched at the cold of the water and made to splash Clary when she began shivering at knee-deep. After Isabelle's ninth attempt to pull him in, Jace suddenly dived on top of her and pushed her to the bottom, managing to spray everybody else in the process.

When they finally came back up they were both sputtering, but also laughing. Alec was the next to dive in, his body cutting through the water like a hot knife through butter. Magnus watched his boyfriend's sleekness with hungry eyes.

Alec broke through the surface and shook his wet hair like a dog, he caught Magnus's eye and smiled at him bashfully, a faint blush decorating his cheeks as he gazed at the scarcely clothed warlock.

His eyes trailed down his body, lingering on the sparkling rainbow Speedos that showed off Magnus's impressive bulge oh so well.

Magnus caught his gaze and grinned at him before wading in to embrace Alec with open arms.

His arms wound their way around his neck and he planted a small, delicate kiss on Alec's lips. The rest of the world simply dropped away and all Alec could see and all he could feel was Magnus, he circled Magnus's waist with his arms.

A squeal from Izzy shattered the illusion and suddenly Alec was aware of everybody else and how close they all were. He awkwardly removed his hands from Magnus and once Magnus had unwound his arms from his neck, he ducked under the water and swam over to join in the splash fight against Jace and Clary.

Magnus lounged around in the water, floating on his back for a while and watching the other's play childish games. He smiled to himself, watching Alec battling against Jace in a breath-holding competition made a nice change from watching him battle with Jace against demons.

He liked this side of Alec, the playful side that barely ever showed through. Then he started thinking of all the other sides of Alec that he loved; the serious side, the endearing side, the quiet side, the dominant side, the kinky side...

He took a deep breath and felt his heart rate increase tenfold as he thought back to the night when they'd dabbled with bondage, then the night they'd used whip cream, next the night they'd discovered the pleasure of a whip.

Magnus couldn't take it any longer; he had to leave before someone noticed the growing hardness beneath his swimsuit, made even more obvious by the tight, clingy material. He stood up to leave.

"I'm going to the showers!" He called out as he started the walk back to camp. "Wait, Magnus," Alec strode out of the river after him, "I'll come with you!" "That's right Alec, you _cum_ with him." Izzy laughed.

Alec's cheeks flushed but he otherwise ignored her, Magnus however- without even turning around- yelled back, "Don't be silly Isabelle, he always finishes first." Alec reddened further and he ran to catch up, not even bothering to dispute it.

Once he reached Magnus, he took the warlocks hand and walked with him. He gave him a sideways look, "Was that last comment really necessary?" he muttered, Magnus just shrugged. Alec looked at him again, "Why were you so quick to leave anyway? We'd only been there 20 minutes or so."

Magnus didn't reply, he just stopped then pulled Alec into him and kissed him hotly and pressed his body against him. He groaned and pulled away, "Did that answer your question?"

Alec looked down, noticing for the first time that Magnus was now so hard that the tip of his cock was exposed, emerging from his swimsuit waistband.

Alec's eyes dilated and his breathing became harsh. Magnus, much in the same condition, just couldn't- or wouldn't- hold back anymore and he practically threw himself onto Alec, smothering him with kisses and nipping his lips with his teeth.


	5. Shower

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

**Warning: This chapter is almost 100% boy on boy smut. If that's not what you want then leave**

Lips locked, Alec and Magnus stumbled their way to the nearest shelter- the shower block. Magnus scratched his nails down Alec's back, drawing blood and growled as Alec shoved him against the wall of the small building. Magnus loved it rough. He pushed Alec through the door and into the shower block, locking the door behind them.

Alec pressed himself hard against Magnus and dug his fingers into the waist band of Magnus's Speedos while Magnus tugged at his board-shorts. Alec's shorts fell to his feet and he quickly stepped out of them. Frustrated by the tightness of the Speedos, Alec stopped pulling and ripped them off instead, Magnus was too far gone to care. Instead, he simply turned the shower on full blast so as to drown out the sound of their moans before pulling Alec back in for a battle of the tongues.

He groaned into him and struggle to pull him closer, their erections rubbed against each other covering their stomachs with a fine film of pre-cum. They sunk to the ground, Magnus was gasping for breath and Alec was biting and licking his neck, shoulder and chest, leaving little red marks that would have bruised later if he weren't a warlock. The steam from the shower was creating a shroud around them, leaving droplets of water on their skin, Magnus was quick to lick and suck as many droplets as possible from Alec's body as he pushed him down on his back.

Alec shivered as his back hit the cold tiled floor but groaned as Magnus licked the tip of his cock. He teasingly wrapped his mouth over Alec's tip and swirled his tongue roughly over it and pushed a little into his slit at the top. "By the angel, fuck!" Alec swore and involuntarily bucked his hips. Magnus stared into Alec's eyes, unblinking and he lowered his mouth to engulf more and more of Alec's cock, inch by inch until he hit the base. He swallowed experimentally, Alec swore and hissed Magnus's name. Magnus chuckled over Alec's cock eliciting a deep long moan and another buck of the hips. He drew his head back up and dragged his teeth very lightly over the skin, Alec shuddered and began to beg, "Faster Magnus, please. Oh Angel, please, I'll do anything!"

Magnus removed his mouth and grinned, pre-cum and saliva dripping from his lips, "Anything at all?" He flicked his tongue over the tip. Alec clenched his fists and swore again, "Yes, anything! Anything at all." Without warning , Magnus rammed his mouth over Alec's dick. Alec started fucking his mouth furiously, grasping and pulling at Magnus's hair- just the way Magnus liked it. Soon, Alec felt the familiar heat start to fill his lower belly, "Magnus," he gasped and groaned, "I'm going to- ah! I'm going to cum, if you don't stop." Magnus pulled himself off with a pop and slid up Alec's body to kiss him open-mouthed. Alec sucked on Magnus's tongue, tasting himself of him.

Their arms wrapped around each other tightly and they rolled under the water of the shower so that Alec was on top, the rush of the water was hitting his back. He sat up into the spray, Magnus pulled himself out from under him and turned around, resting on his hands and knees, "Do it." He hissed. Alec stared at him, wide-eyed, "Without lube?" Magnus nodded, "Yes, do it now, and make it rough."

Alec lined himself up, gulped and then pushed himself in. Magnus hissed at the pain but then growled, "Go, fast, now." Alec gripped Magnus's hips tightly, digging his fingernails in and began to move in and out, gradually building more and more speed and momentum. He soon realised that he needed to change the angle to get the right depth and shoved Magnus's face into the tiles and grabbed his shoulders for support before slamming himself in again and again and again. Magnus started screaming as Alec hit against his prostate and tried to bite into the floor. He brought his fingers to his own hair and began to tug it, he bit his lip hard at the rippling sensations rushing through his body, almost drawing blood.

Alec grunted as he slammed himself in once again, he was so close, his body was rippling and the het in his stomach was burning full blast. With one last push, he hit Magnus's prostate again and screamed as he shot not one, not two but three loads into Magnus. The feeling of his boyfriend's cum spurting into him was the final straw for Magnus and he let out one final, long, deep moan and came on the floor.

Alec collapsed on top of him, still also inside him, gasping, his body felt completely jellified. Magnus waved his hand and shot blue sparks at the shower, turning it off and gently pushed Alec off him and rolled over so that he was lying on his back. His hand found Alec's and they squeezed each other's fingers tightly. Alec sighed and moved closer so the he could lean on Magnus's chest, "That was amazing, you're amazing." He gasped. Magnus smiled, "It certainly was and I certainly was. And just so you know, I'm holding you to your word." Alec propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Magnus, confused, "What word?" Magnus grinned and put on Alec's voice, "Faster Magnus, please. Oh Angel, please, I'll do anything! Yes, anything! Anything at all." Alec groaned and buried his face into Magnus's chest, "Damn," he mumbled.


	6. A Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long and is so short, I had a bit of migraine induced writer's block. Please review with any comments and/or suggestions**

Isabelle smiled a greeting to her brother as she sat down next to him, "So how are things?" She asked and nudged her shoulder against his. Alec looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

Isabelle laughed, "You know, things in general, and with Magnus." Alec's thoughts flashed back to the events in the shower earlier that day and his cheeks turned bright crimson.

She chuckled, "That good, huh? So tell me, " she grinned at him, "is he any good in bed? Because-" "Izzy!" he gasped, "I have- we haven't- I mean."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Don't try to lie to me; you guys share a room in Magnus's apartment. You're not fooling anyone." Alec's blush deepened and he looked away, refusing to answer her. S

he sighed and stood up, "Ok, well I better go help Simon find the marshmallows, seeya."

Alec watched her go as Magnus walked towards him, looking fabulous. After the shower, he had changed into his usual rainbow leather pants and a purple net tank top, accessorized with a sparkling, rainbow coloured scarf to match his pants.

He beamed at Alec as he approached him, "How are you feeling sugar-puff?" Alec raised one eyebrow, "Sugar-puff?" Magnus sat down next to him and put his hand around Alec's waist before stroking his chin with his free hand, "You're right, you're not a sugar-puff... you're more of a honey bunny or a cutie-pie."

Alec snorted, "Did you come over here just to call me names, or was there an actual reason?" Magnus laughed, "Is wanting to spend time with my absolutely adorable boyfriend not reason enough?"

A faint hue of red appeared on Alec's cheeks and Magnus leaned into him, resting his head against Alec's neck. "I really do love your blush." He murmured into him.

But Alec wasn't listening; he was watching Jace and trying to figure out how to approach him about what had happened the other day or whether he should approach him at all.

Magnus was quick to notice Alec's distractedness and sat up to follow his gaze, his eyes narrowed when he found Jace at the end of it. He let out a short, low hiss before stalking off to their tent, making sure to glare at Jace as he walked past.

Alec and Jace both watched him go, in confusion. Jace turned and caught Alec's eyes, but he just looked away and speed walked after Magnus, muttering about seeing what he was upset about.

Alec zipped the tent door shut behind him and turned to Magnus, "What's wrong, what happened?" Magnus's voice was thick when he replied, "You still love him, more than me." Then Alec understood what had happened.

He took Magnus's hands in his and gave them a light squeeze, "I was looking at Jace because I was thinking about yesterday, not because I love him." Magnus just looked at him, still not quite convinced.

Alec sighed, "I love you Mag, and only you," He leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "you have nothing to worry about."

Magnus smiled, "I love you too," he whispered. Then he cleared his throat, "And of course I have nothing to worry about, Jace has nothing on me." Alec laughed and drew him in for another kiss, "So we're alright?" Magnus just nodded before kissing him back.

A little while later, Magnus was laying on his back and Alec was comfortably curled against him. He ran his fingers in circles on the shadowhunter's back and rested the other hand on his shoulder.

He stared up at the roof of the tent and whispered, "Alec, I just had the most brilliant idea." Alec shuffled himself a little before mumbling an "Mmm?" Magnus grinned to himself, a plan formulating in his head,

"Tomorrow, you and I are going on an expedition."


	7. The Expedition

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

**Warning: Guy on guy/ Warlock on shadowhunter action. Don't like, don't read.**

Alec tightened the straps on his back-pack; he couldn't believe that Magnus was actually serious about the expedition. He sighed and nodded at Magnus who grinned and clapped his hands, "Good, let's go, I want to be back before dark."

Alec looked at him in surprise, how far away were they going? Magnus just waved goodbye to the others before taking Alec's hand and half leading him, half dragging him off in one direction.

They heard the other's chuckle as Magnus marched and Alec stumbled off.

A little while later Alec was completely lost, he had absolutely no idea where he was or where he was going and Magnus refused to tell him. "Where are we?" Alec would ask, "That doesn't matter." Magnus would reply, then they would continue walking in silence for another five minutes before Alec would say, "So where are we going?" but Magnus would just smile to himself and respond, "You'll see, you'll like it." And that was that.

Every so often Magnus would stop and grab Alec's arm to point out some native trees or special animals, Alec had had no idea that his boyfriend knew so much about nature, let alone liked it.

They had been walking for two hours before the track they were following started going uphill and Alec had had enough of Magnus's secrecy. He stopped. Magnus kept walking a few more steps, humming to himself before he realised he was alone.

He turned back to Alec and stared at him quizzically, "What's wrong?" Alec crossed his arms and frowned, "Tell me where we're going." Magnus laughed, "Why would I do that? It won't be a surprise if I do."

Alec's frown deepened, "Then tell me how much longer this is going to take." Magnus took one step towards him, followed by another, then another and another. He stopped right in front of Alec and stared into his eyes, unblinking, "And if I don't?" Alec found himself becoming hypnotized by Magnus's green-yellow cat eyes and struggled to form a comprehensible reply,

"I,um, erm." Magnus laughed, "Exactly." He leaned down and quickly pecked Alec on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading him onward.

Another hour and Alec was bored. He had given up on finding out where they were headed or anything along those lines, and he wasn't interested in any of the things Magnus was pointing out. He turned to his boyfriend, "So what are we going to do when we get there, or is that a secret too?" Magnus just grinned at him and replied, "Take a guess."

Alec sighed, "Alright, fair enough I guess. But this better be worth it." His stomach rumbled as he looked at his watch, it was now half past three in the afternoon. He cursed himself for not having eaten before they'd left; he took a swig of water from his bottle.

As they reached the ridge of the hill, Magnus suddenly exclaimed, "Almost there! Now cover your eyes." Alec raised his eyebrows at him but put his hands over his eyes anyway. Magnus stopped, "Hm," he said, "that's not good enough. I know what's needed."

He handed Alec a scarf, "Put this on." Alec shook his head, "No way, nuh-uh." But Magnus insisted and so Alec reluctantly agreed and allowed him to tie the scarf over his eyes. He took Magnus's hand and allowed himself to be lead down the other side of the hill.

It took about twenty minutes to reach their destination, the trip made longer by Alec tripping and stumbling over rocks and tree roots every few minutes. When Magnus finally ripped away the blindfold and loudly proclaimed, "Ta-da! Now tell me how wonderful I am."

For a moment, all Alec could do was stare in wonderment, jaw dropped open until Magnus laughed at his expression and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. He kissed Magnus on the cheek, "You're right, you are wonderful, more than wonderful in fact."

He put down his bag, Magnus stepped behind him and wound his arms around his waist, "Well obviously." He murmured into Alec's ear. Alec chuckled and leaned into Magnus. He looked out at where their surroundings.

Magnus had brought him to a small clearing surrounded by trees for the most of it and a small creek closed it off at the other end. It was beautiful.

Suddenly Magnus had moved away and was pulling a variety of containers and a blanket out of his bag, he looked up at Alec, "Hungry?"Alec nodded and looked around as Magnus set out a picture perfect picnic, including two candles in the centre of the spread.

He threw his arms out, "Sit down, enjoy the food, take in the sights!" Alec willingly obliged, sitting down shoulder to shoulder with Magnus.

It took all of ten minutes for Alec to wolf down his meal, Magnus didn't eat anything, he just waited for Alec to finish. Once he had, Magnus pulled him to his feet, "Let's go swimming." He said and smiled widely at Alec.

Alec looked around him and then at their bags, "But we didn't bring anything to swim in?" Magnus's grin widened even more and he pulled his boyfriend in close, "That's the point."

He clicked his fingers and suddenly they were both completely naked. Magnus loved being a warlock. Alec blushed and moved to cover himself, "Magnus," he hissed, "what if someone finds us?" Magnus shrugged, "This place is hours away from any campsite, there is no chance of anyone simply walking in on us in the middle of something... dirty."

He looked Alec up and down and bit his lip, trying to contain his lust. He turned and sauntered off to the water before wading in and diving under. By the time he had come back up to the surface, Alec was standing in the exact same place as before, a blush still plastered on his cheeks.

Magnus smiled at him, trying to ease the nervousness he could see the boy was struggling with and waved him over.

Shyly, Alec made his way towards the water- still using his hands to conceal himself. The moment he reached the water's edge, Magnus grabbed him by the arms and pulled him in. Alec yelled in indignation as he felt the cold water hit his body and grabbed onto Magnus for support.

Magnus relished the feeling of the young shadowhunter grabbing onto him for dear life. He had chosen the perfect creek; at its deepest it was at his chin when he stood tip-toe, too deep for Alec to be able to stand at all comfortably which meant that it was the perfect excuse to hold onto him.

He splashed Alec and kissed him quickly on the lips before he could retaliate. Alec willingly opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to be deepened, and ran his fingers down Magnus's back causing him to shiver and press against Alec even more.

Magnus decided to take things further; he roughly ran both hands down to Alec's lower back, then continued lower until he was cupping his cheeks with both hands. He gave them a tight squeeze before moving one hand on to continue exploring.

It glided down Alec's thigh, then back up again moving closer and closer to Alec's hardening cock before gripping it lightly at the base. Alec moaned into their kiss and gently tugged at Magnus's hair, willing him to keep going.

Magnus began to move his hands up and down, slowly jacking Alec off whilst still pressing his mouth to Alec's lips and investigating Alec's mouth with his tongue.

Magnus swam them over to a nearby rock so that he could remove his hands and press against Alec instead. He rocked his hips against Alec's, his cock brushing against his lower entrance. Startled, yet immensely turned on at the same time, Alec rocked back against him and wound his arms around the warlock's neck.

Magnus was hit with a sudden sense of urgency, using both arms, he picked the shadow hunter up and carried him out of the water. Alec looked at him in surprise, "Where are we going?" he asked, "You can't use lube in water." Magnus replied breathlessly.

He staggered as they reached the picnic blanket and lay Alec down, half collapsing on top of him. He whipped a bottle of lube out from in his bag and quickly went about preparing Alec.

He slid his first finger in, intently watching Alec's face for any signs of pain. Seeing none, he slid in another and began to scissor them, widening him enough that he would not have too much initial discomfort. He began to lube up his own cock before placing it at Alec's entrance, "Are you ready?" he whispered, Alec closed his eyes and nodded.

He soon felt Magnus slide his way in an inch or two before stopping to check if it was ok, Alec took a deep breath and relaxed himself, allowing Magnus to slip the rest of the way in. There they stopped, waiting a few moments for Alec's body to adjust before they began to move again.

Magnus lifted his hips up, pulling himself back so that just his tip was left inside of Alec before slamming it back in and hitting against Alec's prostate eliciting a moan and a gasp of delight.

He repeated the motion, gaining a little more speed each time, Alec raised his hips to meet him at each thrust and their lips mashed together in unbridled passion.

It wasn't long before Alec was alternating between gasping, moaning and screaming Magnus's name into Magnus's chest, struggling to pull him in as close as possible, digging his nails into his back.

With every thrust or slam, Alec's own twitching cock was being rubbed between their stomachs in the most wonderful way, spreading his pre-cum over the both of them.

Suddenly Alec reached his climax and he sprayed his cum over the both of them- onto their chests and stomachs.

The rippling muscles and tightening of Alec around Magnus's cock was just too much for Magnus to handle and he pulled out and jerked himself of a couple of times before releasing his cum over Alec.

It was then that they heard the crunching of footsteps approaching.


	8. PostExpedition

**Well it's taken a few months (for which I am incredibly sorry), but finally here's chapter 8 of this little story. This bit is more fluff and angst than anything else so apologies for that. All suggestions are welcome especially if you have any idea of where this story should go :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

Isabelle grinned wickedly across the campsite at Jace and Clary's tent. They had disappeared in there about half an hour earlier and were yet to reappear. She took one last look at Simon who was quietly reading a comic book next to her, before she strode over.

Experimentally, she twanged at one of the supporting ropes that held the tent in place, no one called out from inside and Simon was still obliviously reading. She smirked to herself before tugging harder at the rope, pulling its peg out from the ground. She then stealthily sneaked over to the other side of the tent, it was then that Simon finally looked up.

He gazed at her and at the rope in her hands, a confused expression blossoming onto his face, "What're you doing, Izzy?" he called. Just at that moment, she yanked the second rope out of the ground at quickly dropped it.

The entire tent collapsed.

Yelps of indignation rang from beneath the pile of canvas.

Meanwhile, up in the clearing, Magnus was desperately trying to soothe Alec. It had turned out that the spot he had chosen, albeit being beautiful, was not as secluded nor as private as he had thought. This was proved by the Boy Scout troupe that had meandered in just seconds after Alec had been coated in Magnus's cum.

Alec gripped tighter at the picnic blanket he'd thrown over himself and hissed at Magnus, "I hate you so much right now, just get me out of here- NOW." They could hear the poor scout master desperately trying to explain how the two men were just wrestling and ushering the children to the other side as quickly as possible.

Magnus sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, "Alright, alright, just give me a minute and I'll get our clothes back."

**Later**

By the time they arrived back at the campsite it was bordering on nightfall. Alec felt disgusting, underneath his clothes was the mixture of his and Magnus's cum dried onto his skin- they hadn't had the chance to clean themselves up properly yet.

As well as feeling disgusting, Alec was also exhausted. Hiking, sex and scarring incidents tended to take a lot out of him, out of both of them in fact, which is why he almost snapped when he saw the state of their current living area. Things were strewn everywhere, the campfire was nonexistent with its ashes spread across several square ft. of ground and the only tent left standing was his and Magnus's but even that was drooping, looking very haphazard.

What Isabelle had started had turned into all out war.

Magnus grinned when he saw the mess, "Looks like the others had some fun while we were away." He went to take Alec's hand, but Alec quickly moved away. It was then that Izzy, Simon, Clary and Jace wandered back into the campsite, they were smiling and laughing like mad. That all stopped the moment they saw the look on Alec's face.

"I'm going to the showers," Alec spoke so low they all had to strain to hear him, "and when I get back I expect everything to be fixed and back to normal." He then turned to glower at Magnus, "Don't even think about following me."

Magnus's normally vibrant and happy face fell and he stared at the ground, feeling utterly rejected.

Once Alec was out of hearing range someone finally broke the silence, "What on earth did you do to him, Magnus?" Izzy asked incredulously.

Alec stood silently in the shower, letting the hot water run down his body and wash away the dirt, sweat and cum. He knew it wasn't really Magnus's fault, and he felt bad for having taken everything out on him. He promised himself that he'd apologise once he got back, and then make it up to him later.

He turned the water off and grabbed his towel, quickly drying himself before the air could turn the water on his skin too cold. He sighed and pulled his clothes back on before walking out of the shower block and into the night.

As he headed back towards the camp he could hear his sister's voice in the distance, she was instructing Jace on how to cook rice- Angel knows why when she couldn't cook to save herself. The fire was illuminating them in a beautiful way and their shadows danced and flickered slightly in the dancing and flickering light.

Alec's face flushed as he thought about how he'd acted earlier, he was completely embarrassed and felt extremely nervous as he walked into the newly set circle of tents.

To his surprise, no one said anything- Izzy simply handed him a cup of hot chocolate and Magnus smiled and gestured for him to sit with him.

He bit his lip and sat down into Magnus's arms. "Feeling better sugar-puff?" Magnus whispered into his ear, drawing his shadowhunter boyfriend in closer. Alec nodded and snuggled in, "I'm sorry Mag," he whispered back, "it wasn't your fault, and until then everything had been perfect."

He heard Magnus purr slightly, "I know honey, I know."

Alec rested his head in the crook of Magnus's neck, "I love you." he sighed.


	9. Make Up and Wake Up

**A/N: Well it'd certainly been a while. If any of you are still reading this, then this is for you **

**Also, when the next Mortal Instruments comes out, someone should PM and let me know if (spoiler alert) Alec and Magnus get back together; I don't know if I want to read it without my favourite ship **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the Mortal Instruments series**

Alec woke up to a very happy _something_ pressing into his back.

He lay there for a few minutes, listening for any signs of Magnus actually being awake, but the only sounds he could hear were his lover's soft breathing and the muffled dawn chorus from outside the tent.

Concluding that Magnus really was just asleep, Alec slowly unwrapped himself from their tight embrace and sat up. His hands crept down to gently rub Magnus through his purple, silken pajama pants, feeling the already hard member grow even more at his touch.

He smirked to himself at the knowledge that Magnus was going commando underneath his pants, it would make what he planned to do next all the more effective.

Alec quietly and carefully leaned over, positioning himself so that his face was mere inches from Magnus' now very hard and very obvious bulge, then bowed down further to mouth and tongue at his boyfriend's cock through the fabric.

He wanted to make up for his overreaction the night before and this was the perfect way to do it. He felt Magnus's cock twitch in his pants before growing further in size. Alec sat back on his heels and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before reaching down and slowly but surely pulling Magnus's pants down to mid-thigh; his cock springing free. Magnus moaned low in his sleep.

Alec's hand reached out and took hold of Magnus's perfect (at least in Alec's opinion) cock and started deliberately jerking him off, he leaned over and took the weeping tip into his mouth. Magnus gasped and shot up, "Oh!" he exclaimed. Then looked down to see Alec completely engulf his dick, sucking it down into his throat, "Oh!" he groaned. He felt Alec start to hum as he fucked his mouth on Magnus's penis, making the occasional moan at how turned on pleasuring Magnus made him.

Magnus clenched the sleeping bag around him with both hands, rocking his hips, desperately searching for more friction. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm go- I'm going to-" he choked out.

Alec pulled off his cock with an obscene pop, a string if saliva and pre-cum hanging from his swollen lips, "Not yet," he said hoarsely, "we haven't fucked yet." Alec rose up and swung half his body over Magnus, caging him in. He bent down and their lips, tongues and teeth mashed together in a frantic and tangled dance.

Magnus was still humping into the air, his cock throbbing with want. Suddenly Alec sat up and lovingly caressed his warlock's face, "I'm going to make you scream." he promised before squirting a generous amount of lube into Magnus's hand, then lead his fingers to Alec's waiting hole.

He slid a single finger in, followed by a second. The fingers slid in and out of him before Magnus crooked them and hit that marvelous bundle of nerves. Alec moaned loudly in response. A third finger made its way in and Magnus started to stretch him, opening him up good and ready for a much larger and much hotter intrusion.

Finally Alec was ready, he reached down and guided Magnus into him. Alec reveled in the familiar burn. Magnus started fucking into him cautiously, not wanting to hurt his lover, but soon picked up the pace when he moaned out, "Oh Angel, faster, please." After all, who was he to deny his sweetheart anything?

As the tempo increased, both started to feel that pooling of heat and electric lust in their lower abdomens; they were so close. Magnus's thrusts began to become more and more sloppy as he began to lose control, he pulled Alec in for one last eager kiss before they reached their peaks in unison; Magnus spilling into Alec as Alec spilled over Magnus. They both collapsed.

After a few moments, Alec rolled off of him, still breathing fast. Magnus pulled him in for a hug and chuckled before saying, "If only I could wake like that every day." Alec laughed and snuggled into him, "I agree, we should make it a tradition." He said before sighing and making to get up.

Magnus groaned and pulled him in tighter, "No, there's no need for either of us to get up until at least midday," he paused and let his voice drop an octave or two, "besides, give me a few moments and we can go another round, I want to hear you scream my name so loud the sound-proofing spell is ineffective."

Alec blushed at that but nodded and settled back down, "I think I can deal with that."

* * *

A few hours later, Alec and Magnus finally made their appearance. Izzy, Clary and Simon were busy playing cards while Jace was nowhere to be seen. "Bout time you two showed your heads," Isabelle called out, "loving the sex hair by the way."

Alec blushed profusely and Magnus gave her a grin, "You're just jealous because you and Simon will never have as great a sex life as us." Simon snorted indignantly while Isabelle grinned back.

"She shouldn't have a sex life at all." Alec growled, glowering at Simon who, much to Alec's satisfaction, shrunk back a bit. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him, "I've already told you, you can't scare off everyone I date."

Alec sighed and looked around the campsite for his parabati, "Where's Jace?" he asked Clary. She shrugged, "Said something about training, he'll be down by the river or somewhere near the camp probably."

He nodded and gave Magnus's hand a short squeeze, "I'll go see if I can find him, there's some stuff I want to talk to him about."

He walked off, leaving Magnus to his own devices.


End file.
